


Advice

by The_Cool_Aunt



Series: Experiments [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, John is a Saint, John is a Very Good Doctor, Sherlock Being Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-19 23:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3628236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cool_Aunt/pseuds/The_Cool_Aunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sherlock is a bit human. Inspired by giving myself a fat lip moving some boxes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advice

John wrapped one of the ice packs in a tea towel and handed it to Sherlock, then took the second one for himself. He slumped into a chair at the kitchen table and applied it cautiously to his chin. He could tell that his lower lip was already swelling. Sherlock sat heavily in the other chair, gingerly applying the cold pack to the crown of his head. He winced and took it away again, examining it with hesitation. “Is it bleeding?” John asked wearily.  
  
“A bit, yes,” the detective affirmed, re-applying the pack.  
  
“Do you think you need stitches? Oh, why am I asking? You always say no. Come here.” He dropped his pack to the table, stood, and walked around. “Let me see,” he ordered, moving Sherlock’s hand out of the way and peering through the dark curls. “Mmm… no. Not too bad. Put the ice back on.”  
  
He sat back down. Sherlock handed him his ice pack before reapplying his own. “You, too.”  
  
The doctor looked at his friend. He was staring down, lower lip pushed out, looking very much the contrite puppy. “Oh, for heaven’s sake, Sherlock, it’s all right. But I do have some advice.”  
  
“About?”  
  
“If you ever need to find a flatmate again, I suggest you ask ahead of time about their susceptibility to bruising.”  
  



End file.
